


On The Nose

by ricochet



Series: Lucifer Bingo Fics (2019) [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Flash Fic, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Chloe always figured it was Lucifer's cologne that got Dan's nose out of joint.





	On The Nose

Chloe was used to Dan's extra sensitivity to scents; after they got together she’d made the switch to unscented soaps and shampoos and gotten rid of the perfume she rarely wore anyway.

In the beginning she figured that was why he got all bent out of shape around Lucifer, whose grooming routine _had_ to include some kind of aftershave, or cologne, or something. Chloe would never admit it made her want to press her face to his throat and inhale. Whatever it was probably hit Dan’s wolf-amplified nose like a railroad spike.

Now, standing frozen in something she didn’t want to call terror, staring at a face that looked like something out of a nightmare, Chloe had the fractured thought that she’d need to re-evaluate that assumption.

**Author's Note:**

> For the "AU Wereanimals" square of my bingo card.


End file.
